


Under Vegas Lights

by LunarLoverrr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Las Vegas, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Road Trip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLoverrr/pseuds/LunarLoverrr
Summary: It's the last night of their Nevada road trip, and Phil has the perfect date planned for his boyfriend. However, he hopes this date will be a stand out among the rest.





	Under Vegas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so please let me know what you think! :)

It was the last night of their road trip to Las Vegas with Martyn and Cornelia, and each couple had decided that they would like to have a date night to themselves. It was approximately 10 p.m., and Phil had bragged all day about how he had taken the liberty to plan the perfect night for him and his boyfriend. The night began with Phil surprising Dan with a nice dinner at a local restaurant, but Phil had promised Dan that he had one more surprise in store for him.  
After leaving the restaurant, the couple took a taxi to a nearby high-rise hotel. Dan was perplexed: why would Phil bring him to a hotel if they were already staying in a nice Airbnb, especially if Martyn and Cornelia weren’t going to be there? Dan, however, had also learned over the decade of loving Phil that he shouldn’t question the ideas that run through Phil’s mind, and he happily agreed to follow him into the hotel lobby, his mind racing with thoughts of what the night could hold.  
With Phil leading the way, the two entered into the lobby elevator, and Phil pushed the button for the highest floor: the 30th.  
“The top floor?” Dan asked, his voice filled genuine curiosity and concern. “Why so high?” Dan had always had a fear of heights, but Phil’s presence seemed to calm his nerves.  
“Shhh, you’ll see!” Phil replied with a smile. He quickly reached over and grabbed Dan’s hand, and Dan immediately leaned his head onto Phil’s shoulder, almost as if it was a reflex. The two rode to the top in silence, Phil gently rubbing his thumb on the back of Dan’s hand. While Phil knew that Dan had a fear of heights, he was willing to bet that the butterflies in Dan’s stomach were nothing compared to his. With Dan still leaning on Phil’s shoulder, Phil quietly reached behind him with his other hand and patted the item in the side pocket of his sparkly black backpack. It was still there.  
The doors finally opened after what seems like an eternity, and Phil stepped out of the elevator, hand in hand with Dan.  
“Almost there,” said Phil, and pushed open the door immediately to their left: a staircase.  
“You mean we're still not at the top?!” Dan squeaked as Phil took off, practically running up the stairs.  
“Dan, come on!” Phil laughed, his hand tightly clasped onto his boyfriend’s, pulling him gently as he ran.  
“God, Phil, slow down! I’m already out of breath.” Dan huffed, his heart rate increasing with each flight of stairs they climbed.  
After three more flights, the stairs finally ended with a single door at the top. Phil pushed open the door, revealing the rooftop of the building. Dan audibly gasped as he took in the scenery around him, the beautiful skyline of Las Vegas glowing in the distance while the clear night sky above them glimmered with thousands of stars.  
“Phil! This is amazing!” Dan shouted, his smile beaming.  
As Dan quickly glanced around the beautiful sight, Phil eyes were locked on Dan. The way his brown eyes sparkled with wonder, slightly reflecting the glow of the city. The way his brown curly hair was falling onto his forehead, only to be lightly tossed by the breeze. Even the way little drops of sweat had formed on his nose, partially from running up the stairs, partially from the thick, humid air of the Nevada desert that surrounded them.  
Dan was lightly chuckling, still holding Phil’s hand, while murmuring about how incredible the view was.  
And his laugh. God, his laugh. Phil had heard that laugh more days than not for the past ten years, and it still managed to make his heart skip a beat.  
Drifting back to reality, Phil lightly tugged on Dan’s hand. “I’m glad you like it, babe” Phil said with a smile, his eyes still transfixed on Dan’s face, “but come on, we’re going over here.”  
The two walked around the corner of the rooftop to reveal a large pile of blankets and pillows. “Oh my God, Phil! Did you plan all of this?”  
“Just for you, Dan.” Phil said. “I’m actually surprised the hotel gave us permission to come up here.”  
“I’m not,” Dan replied with a smirk, “you can be quite persuasive when you want to be.”  
Phil let out a quiet giggle and rolled his eyes as he quickly took off his backpack and placed it on the ground beside the make-shift bed of blankets and pillows. He then kicked off his black shoes and sat down on the blankets. “Join me, babe,” he said, motioning to Dan to come sit beside him. Dan kicked off his shoes as well and made his way onto the blankets. Phil lied back, placing his head on one of the pillows, and Dan instinctually mimicked his movements, laying back onto his side and pressing his head into Phil’s shoulder at the crook of his neck, lazily draping his arm around Phil’s waist, closing his eyes.  
It was moments like this when it was as if time stood still and they were the only two people on Earth. Phil savored the moment. He glanced down at the beautiful boy curled into his side, the subtle smile on his face, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Phil leaned down and placed a light kiss into Dan’s soft curls, inhaling Dan’s scent as he did so. Dan always smelled so nice. He wasn’t sure what scent it was; he just smelled like Dan. He smelled like home.  
Phil lied back once again, gently running his fingertips up and down Dan’s back while glancing up at the stars around them. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it didn’t matter. He would lie here with Dan forever if he could. But first, there was something he needed to do.  
The thought sent another round of butterflies fluttering through Phil’s stomach. Could he do it? He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. Perhaps it was because he was still in disbelief. Ten years, that’s how long he had loved Dan. Ten years of laughs, adventures, passion, and trust, and yet, he still couldn’t believe that the most beautiful boy in the world somehow decided to love him back. They were perfect for each other, true soulmates, fitting together in ways that neither one of them could have ever imagined prior to their meeting. Dan’s hand fit in Phil’s like it was made for just for him. Whenever their lips connected, it was as if the final puzzle piece had been placed, and they were both finally whole. Phil knew that he loved Dan with every fiber of his being, and he knew that Dan felt the exact same way. Dan was undoubtedly the love of his life, and he knew what he had to do.  
Sitting up a bit, Phil gently pushed back the curls off of Dan’s forehead and kissed him. “Dan?” he asked, and the younger boy’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at Phil.  
“Hmm?” he hummed in reply, wrapping his arm around Phil a little tighter.  
“Do you know how much I love you?”  
“Of course I do, Phil,” Dan half-whispered. He pushed up onto his elbow, looking into Phil’s eyes. “And you know that I love you, too.” Dan took his other hand and gently cupped Phil’s face, pulling him into a kiss. It was incredible how after a decade of kissing Dan, he never grew tired of it. Each time, his heart began to beat a bit faster and his cheeks gave the tiniest blush. Phil leaned into the kiss, taking his hand and placing on the back of Dan’s head, pulling him in even closer. God, he could do this forever.  
Still locked into Dan, Phil removed his hand from the back of Dan’s head and quietly reached over into the side pocket of his backpack, removing the small item that had been placed there earlier that morning. He quickly tucked the item underneath his pillow and replaced his hand onto Dan, this time, onto his face. “Dan?” Phil whispered, gently pulling out of the kiss, his hand still resting on Dan’s cheek. “Yes, babe?” Dan replied with a smile, his large, brown eyes mesmerizing Phil.  
Phil took a deep breath, sat up straight, and took Dan’s hand in his. This was it.  
“Dan, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anything. You’re my best friend. From that day we met at the train station ten years ago in Manchester, I knew that I wanted you by my side for the rest of my life. I am in love with you, Dan. I’m in love with everything about you, and somehow, I still manage to fall more in love with you every single day. You’re the most perfect person in the world, and I still can’t believe you chose me. So Dan, I want you to know that I choose you, too. Today, tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives.”  
Phil slowly reached behind him and grabbed the small item out from under the pillow: a tiny black box. “Daniel James Howell, will you please make me the happiest boy in the whole world and marry me?” Phil lifted the lid of the box revealing a black and silver band.  
Dan, his eyes already welling up with tears, slowly glanced down at the box and back up to lock his gaze with Phil’s. “Phil Lester…” he squeaked, trying to contain his composure. “I would fucking love to marry you.”  
Dan’s face broke into the biggest smile as tears began to roll down his cheeks, the corners of his eyes crinkling with delight and his dimples appearing on his face. The two boys began to giggle as Phil removed the band from the box and effortlessly slid it onto Dan’s left hand, despite both of them shaking with excitement. Dan looked down at his hand, his mouth gaping open in pure bliss, trying desperately to process what had just happened. He glanced back up at Phil, who now had tears of his own rolling down his cheeks, the look of true love in his eyes. Dan embraced Phil, hugging him tighter than he probably should have. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan in return, their two bodies fitting together perfectly. Phil pulled back slightly and kissed Dan on the tip of his nose, making Dan giggle.  
“I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life kissing your sweet face,” Phil said lovingly, unable to take his eyes off of Dan’s.  
“That’s a long time, babe,” Dan replied with a smile, running his hand through Phil’s hair. “I guess now’s the perfect time to get started.” Dan laughed as he pushed Phil back onto the pillows, littering kisses around his face until locking his lips onto his fiancé’s, the perfect way to begin the rest of their lives together.


End file.
